


Stronger Than A Lifetime

by daretoliveforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever felt that moment of déjà vu? Like when you know you have seen something before or it feels like you have met a person before? The weirdest thing about those feelings is when they are directed to a person. When you feel like you’ve meet someone before. Or in my case, like you’ve loved someone before, maybe in a past life if that is at all possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Than A Lifetime

Have you ever felt that moment of déjà vu? Like when you know you have seen something before or it feels like you have met a person before? The weirdest thing about those feelings is when they are directed to a person. When you feel like you’ve meet someone before. Or in my case, like you’ve loved someone before, maybe in a past life if that is at all possible. 

The thing is I know I love him. Not like all of his fangirls, but like real true love. I can’t shake the idea that we have meet before. 

I’m going to do everything in my power to talk to him again. I need to know if he remembers too. There is something undeniable about all of this. This love is stronger than a lifetime.

~*~

I was sitting at my computer, staring blankly at the screen. I was looking at a webpage that can change my life. It could bring me closer to my dream. But more importantly, it can lead me back to him.

The computer screen light up my room with a reddish blue glow. I took a deep breath and began to fill out the application.

I am going to audition for the X Factor.

I’ve always liked the idea of becoming a singer. I enjoy the feel of performing. The rush I get whenever I’m on stage is intoxicating. I think my voice is good, but I honestly don’t know.

Honestly, the only real reason I’m auditioning is to see him in person.

His name is Niall Horan. He is an international superstar.

He’s had 2 albums out, both of which topped the charts at number 1. Every single he’s released has gone to number one. And the thing that amazes me the most is he’s only 19! He’s only a year older then I am and he’s widely successful.

The first time I heard him was when I was working at the bakery that’s in my town. His sweet voice came through the speakers and I froze, the mass of dough falling out of my hands. It sounded so familiar. It felt like he was singing straight to me. But for some reason, I could have sworn I had heard his voice before. The problem with that was when the song played, it was his debut and he hadn’t played anywhere near Holmes Chapel. So there is no way I could have heard him before.

I remember feeling drawn to him, just by the sound of his voice. I didn’t even know what he looked like or where he was from, all I knew was that I felt something strong for him. The weird thing was I even knew his name even before they said it on the radio.

The first time I saw him in person was at one of his concerts at the Manchester Arena.

He was flawless. His voice was empowering. He poured his soul into his songs and performances. I was captivated.

I tried to meet him after the concert, but security was bumped up massively that night. I wasn’t able to see him.

I’ve been trying for years to meet him, to talk to him, to get into contact with him in some way. Nothing worked.

That was until I found out he was going to be an X Factor judge.

When I found out, I decided I was going to apply. I had to take a chance. I had to face him. Maybe if I did, then maybe I can figure out why it is I feel like I’ve known him my whole life.

So here I am, sitting in front of my laptop filling out a form that can change everything that I know.

Maybe for the better, maybe for the worse.

I guess I’ll find out soon enough.

~*~

There is a massive queue of people waiting for their auditions. Thousands of people are here to see if they have the X Factor. After waiting hours, I was in a full out panic mode.

“Honey, relax, you’ll do fine.” My mother said sweetly in an attempt to calm me. I nodded my head in acknowledgment, but I seriously doubt I’ll relax.

The problem was while waiting, people were practicing and from the sounds of things, I had no chance.

I have been preparing for this audition since I applied to be on the show. I’m going to sing _Isn’t She Lovely_ by Stevie Wonder. It was one of Niall’s favorites. I don’t know how I knew that, I just did.

I finally got to the table where they were signing people in and giving out their numbers. After signing a few things and attaching the number to my shirt, I was inside the waiting area.

Time was ticking by, and I was getting more and more nervous. What happens if I screw up? Or what if I’m not good at all? There were so many questions swimming thorough my head.

My number was called.

I began to walk towards the backstage. I was about to sing in front of hundreds of people. But I didn’t care about them. I only cared about one person out there. And he was a judge. He decided how far I would get in this competition.

I was handed a microphone and told to wait at the top of the stairs. My mum gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me good luck before she was ushered away to wait with the host.

I closed my eyes and prayed that it would go well.

One of the stage hands told me to go out. So I did. I began to walk the few feet to the center of the stage. As I came into view of the audience, I looked at the four judges lined up.

There he was. He looked stunning.

Niall was looking at some papers that were sat in front of him. He hasn’t looked up since I walked out on the stage.

I reached the mark indicated. I turned to face the judges and the crowd of people behind them.

“Hello there, what’s your name?” one of the judges said giving me a confident smile.

Niall still hasn’t looked up.

“Um, I’m Harry Styles.” I said into the microphone.

I could see Niall stiffen in his seat.  He hasn’t looked up, but I knew that he recognized me. Without looking up he added.

“What are you going to sing for use today?”

“I’ll do _Isn’t She Lovely_ by Stevie Wonder.” I responded. The crowd cheered at my song choice.

Niall looked up at me then. His blue eyes met my green ones. There was such intensity in his eyes. I was losing focus.

“I love that song.” He said quietly

“I know” I said so quietly, and not into the microphone, that nobody could hear it.

But he did.

I began singing. I looked at everything but Niall. I knew that if I chanced a look at him, my mind would go blank.

I could hear the crowd going crazy. They absolutely loved it.

When I finished the song the crowd went wild. The judges were all smiling.

Niall was smiling. It was a fantastic smile, one that lights up the room because it is so full of happiness.

The judges started talking to me about how I did. They thought I had a beautiful voice. Each one said something to me, mostly good things.

Then it came Niall’s turn. He looked at me, eyes meeting each other.

“I have been waiting for you.” Niall said with a smile dancing across his face.

I was so happy in that moment. Everything seemed perfect. Hearing those words from Niall made my life complete. He did know there was something there. Maybe he knew more than I did. But I didn’t care right then. I was on top of the moon.

The voting began. One said no, two said yes. It was up to Niall weather I stay in the competition or leave.

His intense sapphire eyes met mine again.

“I can’t say no to you. Absolutely yes. Congratulations Harry” Niall said with a wink. How the hell can he be so damn perfect?

I wanted to scream for joy. I wanted to embrace Niall for putting me through. The way he said my name made me want to melt into a puddle.

I was going to boot camp, and I was going to be there with the Niall.

~*~

Boot camp was grueling!

They worked us all day long. The producers added a new thing this year, dancing.  I don’t dance. This is undoubtedly going to be an interesting experience.

From the dancing to practicing my songs, I was exhausted by the end of the day.

It wasn’t all bad though. I made tons of new friends. We all sat about having a jam session during our breaks. It was loads of fun actually.

I didn’t get to see Niall much. I haven’t really even talked to him yet. But I know he’s there and I’m constantly finding him looking over at me. Whenever our eyes meet, he always flash me one of his deadly smiles.

I have to keep my head in this competition. I’m here to succeed, but more importantly, I’m here to get close to Niall.

~*~

Today we will find out who goes through to judges houses. To say that I’m nervous is an understatement.

Slowly we watched groups of people make it, whereas others did not. The boy’s category was one of the last, so I had to sit and wait while my stomach churned with anxiety.

My category’s turn was next. They lined us up on the stage of Wembley Arena. We faced the four judges. I tried to catch Niall’s eye hoping that he would give me a hint as to whether I would stay or go. But he refused to look at me. Maybe that’s a bad thing.

Now my nerves were going haywire.

One of the judges started saying thanks for all of us auditioning and to congratulate us for getting this far. Then they began to name of the people who got through.

“Brandon Barns”

“Danny Shultz”

And so it went on. Names being called. People clapping. Some crying may have begun.

“Alright guys, this is the last person through.” Niall said, he sounded crushed. The thing about Niall is he wants everyone to succeed and he didn’t like letting people down.

I was still standing in the line of people. I was scared. I don’t think I’m getting through

“The last person through is…” Niall began to say, his Irish accent sounding thick “Harry Styles.”

My head shot up from looking at the floor.

I got through.

People were cheering and clapping for me. Niall gave me a nod of the head as I walked off the stage.

I’m one step closer.

~*~

The other lads from the boy’s category and me were being flown out to another country. We weren’t being told where we were going, only that our mentor lives there.

That didn’t help us at all.

We boarded the plane with excitement. We couldn’t wait to get to judges houses to find out who our mentor is.

As the plane took off and we started flying steadily, I began to doze off.

Some unknown time later, I was being shaken awake by one of the other lads. I looked out the window of the plane to see land. I couldn’t tell where we were. All I knew was it was very green.

I turned to the person next to me and asked how long we have been flying.

“A little over 30 minutes. We must be in Ireland if it was such a quick flight.”

Ireland. If we are in Ireland, maybe Niall’s our mentor.

I crossed my fingers, as the plane began to descend, that Niall would be our mentor.

~*~

Our van pulled up to a good sized house. It didn’t look like a famous X Factor judge would live there. We all looked at each other as we got out in confusion, but headed up the drive anyway. They wouldn’t drop us off at some random house so we knew that it had to be this one.

We were greeted by some producers who told us we would be sharing rooms. He directed us to the rooms down the hall.

The house was cozy. It’s like a family home. It just has that aura over it that is welcoming.

The room I was staying in wasn’t the largest of rooms for 3 people, but I didn’t mind. There was only one bed, but we would make due. The people I’m rooming with, Liam and Louis were really nice guys. I know they’ll get far in this competition. That is as long as our mentor has some sense in their head.

There were notes waiting for use when we got in the rooms, the welcomed us to the house and told us to enjoy our stay.

Not long after we arrived, we were ushered into one of the rooms. I guess that means we are about to meet our mentor.

We all piled onto the couches and chairs’, waiting to see what happens.

Someone come out covered in a sheet. We all started laughing. It was a great way to break the tension that had been building up since we arrived.

The person stuck out a sheet of paper that said ‘Welcome to my home’. They let it drop from their hands. The handwriting that wrote the notes was clear and curly, clearly a girls handwriting. But the hand holding it was rough looking, not feminine at all. So was our mentor one of the ladies?

Another sheet stuck out saying ‘I am your mentor.’ They let it drop like the first. We were sitting on the edge of our seats wait to see who the person was.

The person under the sheet laughed a light airy sound. I knew who it was then.

A new sheet of paper stuck out saying ‘Ready?’ This caused the mass of boys to break out into cheers.

The person tore the sheet off of their head.

“Hello mates!” Niall said with a sheepish grin.

Once we all saw that it was Niall under the sheet, we all stood and ran to tackle him into a huge group hug. Niall was laughing heartily at the boys hugging with such joy.

“Alright guys… get off me… I can’t breathe.” He was saying through his laughs.

We all stepped back from him, beaming with excitement. Niall looked around at everyone who was there. I noticed his eyes lingered a little longer when they met mine.

“Welcome to my home, you are in the lovely country of Ireland. I hope you enjoy your stay, but don’t forget to practice hard. You are all here to prove to me that you have what it takes in this competition. But in the mean time, there is a small gym in the basement and a lake out back. Have a great time.”

Woops and cheers rang throughout the boys. They all took off to practice or to play in the lake. I lingered back for some time, hoping to talk to Niall for a few minutes.

Once all the other lads left, it was just Niall and myself.

“Harry, do you ever feel like you’ve known someone before, even though you’ve never met them?” Niall was making his way across the room to sit in one of the plush chairs. Niall looked at me, for the first time since my audition with some new emotion flickered through his eyes. He looked… uncertain.

I began to walk over to where Niall sat, his eyes continuing to follow my every move. “Yeah… yeah I have. It’s like… like I’m being drawn to someone… someone I’ve never know, but I know them, in some way. I don’t know how to explain it.” I said sitting down in the chair beside Niall.

Niall shook his head in response. He looked down at him hands and whispered “Why do I feel like I _know_ you?” he sounded so shy, so unlike himself. He sounded vulnerable.

“I don’t know… I’ve been trying to figure that out.” I said quietly.

Niall’s hands began to shake. I took a chance. I brought my hand up to his hands, grabbing hold of them. I started rubbing soothing circles into his fingers. Niall sighed, closing his eyes as I held onto his strong hands.

“Do you think we’ve meet before? Like maybe in a past life or something?” Niall asked with his eyes still sealed shut.

“Maybe, I don’t see why it’s not possible. I feel like I truly know you. And I know I haven’t met you in this life. So, the only reasonable thing I can think of is that. It still doesn’t make sense, but …” I replied trailing off not ceasing the movements of my fingers on Niall’s hand.

“It’s so frustrating that I can’t remember.” Niall voiced frustrated. A single tear slid down his cheek.

Seeing the tears in his eyes caused my heart clinch up. The tear was leaving a track down his pale skin. I brought my hand up to gently whip the tear away. I let my hand linger over his skin. Niall took a chance to place his hand on top of mine, pressing our hands against his cheek.

He opened his eyes. They were mixed with so many emotions.

“I know it is, but we can figure it out… if you want.”

Niall smiled. The smile tickled the pad of my hand where his lips touched.

“Yeah… yeah I want that.”

~*~

The rest of the day went by in a flash.

Practicing my song.

Lunch with the boys.

A swim in the lake.

More practicing.

Dinner made by Niall’s lovely mother.

I was exhausted.

I was sitting out on the dock of the lake, looking out at the serene water swirling about. It was night time. The moon was reflected against the water, the stars shimmering. It was a sight to see. Truly stunning.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see none other than Niall smiling at me.

“How are you doing?” he asked casually. Nothing was ever strained between us, it all seemed natural.

“I’m alright. Tired is all. It’s been a long day.”

He nodded “I know what you mean.”

We sat in quiet for a while, just looking out at the lake.

Eventually Niall stood up.

“Why don’t we go inside? You should get some sleep, it’s gonna be an even longer day tomorrow.” He extended his hand to help me up.

I took it and pulled myself up.

We walked back towards the house still in silence.

“Harry, please don’t take offense if I don’t put you through. I have to do my job, and you are an amazing singer. Just please don’t take it offensively if I have to pick one of the other lads over you.” Niall said out in a rush breaking the silence between us.

I laughed at how flustered Niall was about all of this. “I wouldn’t. I’m happy enough to have gotten this far.”

Niall smiled in relief.

We were in the house now, each of us having to go our separate ways until tomorrow.

“Goodnight Harry.” Niall whispered to me.

“Goodnight Nialler.” I said as I began walking down the hall towards my room.

I heard Niall’s light hearted laughter as I walked into the room.

~*~

I was pacing back and forth on the deck of the lake. I was next to sing for Niall and his equally as famous friend, Zayn Malik. I was afraid that I would screw up. But I know that Niall will be pleased with however I do.

I heard my name being called. I looked up to see a producer ushering me towards them. It was my turn to sing.

I took a deep breath and headed towards the producer.

I walked up onto the back patio of the house to see a smiling Niall and Zayn.

“Hi Harry, what are you going to sing?” Zayn said. He gave me a look over then looked at Niall. He smiled when he saw the way Niall was looking at me.

“I’m going to sing my version of Torn by Natalie Imbruglia.”

Zayn nodded for me to start.

I began. I gave it my all. The look in Niall’s eyes was pure adoration.

Once I finished, they thanked me. I walked off the patio.

I did the best I could, hopefully it was enough.

~*~

The tension in the house is insane. All the guys are worried about weather Niall will take them through to the live shows or not.

The stress of all of this was starting to get to me so I decided to head to bed early. I crawled into the bed that I was sharing with Louis and Liam, and feel asleep.

“Harry”

I was being shaken awake. I shrugged whoever it was off of me, mumbling for them to leave me alone.

“Harry” they whispered a little louder

I groaned at the perpetrator, throwing my pillow over my head, hoping that the person would get the hint to go away.

I was being shaken with more force as my name was called out louder.

I shifted my head to look at whoever it was.

My eyes caught the soft, light, blond hair of Niall who was hovering over me. I sat up rubbing sleep out of my eyes, grumbling something incoherent.

“Get up Harry.” Niall whispered into my ear.

I didn’t even bother arguing. I got out of the bed and slipped on a pair of Toms. I grabbed a sweatshirt off the floor, slipping it on as I began to follow Niall out of the room.

Once we were out of the room I asked Niall what time it was.

He looked exhausted, so depending on dark circles under his eyes, it must be late.

“It’s somewhere around 3 am… I think.” he grumbled

“Why are you still awake?” I asked him.

We walked out onto the patio. Niall sank down onto the swing chair. He rubbed his face with his hands either whipping away sleep or in frustration, I couldn’t tell which. I slid down beside him grabbing hold of his hand.

“Because I can’t decide who to put through.” He said gripping my hand with a stronger hold.

“Who are you stuck between? If I can ask that.”

Niall looked crushed as he began to speak “Will and… you.” He whispered so silently that I barely caught what he said.

I sat there thinking for a moment. Niall was clearly hurt with this decision. He wanted my advice.

“I think you need to put Will through. He can win it. He’s really good.” I said with as much confidence as I could muster.

Niall looked at me with hurt-filled eyes. He swung his arms around my shoulders pulling me into a tight embrace.

“But you can win too. You are really good. And if I put you through, then we can be together.”

“Yeah, but if I don’t then I can stay with you. I can still be with you. Only not in the competition and you wouldn’t have to tell me what to do.” I said softly into Niall’s ear.

Niall chuckled at my pathetic joke.

“Are you sure?” he asked

“Yes.”

“Please stay with me at least.” Niall said quietly.

“Always.”

~*~

The next day, I felt surprisingly calm. I knew my fate of the day, but I also knew that I had Niall there.

I met with Niall as he told me in front of the cameras that he can’t take me through.

I played it up a little but I was fine with the decision. I leaned into to hug Niall; I slipped a piece of paper into his pocket as I pulled back.

Hours later I was sitting out on the dock waiting for Niall.

My feet were dangling into the cool water, watching it ripple with the gleam of the stars reflecting in it.

I heard footstep behind me as Niall approached. He sat down silently beside me.

“Are you ok?” Niall asked me

“Yes, I am.” I said scouting closer to Niall who relaxed considerably by my response.

I linked our hands together. He smiled at me.

We were sitting close, the heat of our bodies mingling. Niall rested his head against my shoulder. I wordless ran my fingers through his soft hair.

We sat silently, enjoying the simple fact of just being together.

Niall shifted his head to look up at me. I looked down at him, eyes meeting, our lips ever so close.

I leaned into Niall, bringing our lips closer. Niall’s eyes were starting to close, he was leaning in too.

Our lips meet. It was a gentle kiss, unsure, but driven by adoration for the other. 

The strange thing that happened was the images that flashed before our eyes. I saw two people. It was always the same two as the images flashed by. They were images of us. It was Niall and I, only it wasn’t. It was us in the past. Every image showed us happy and together. We always found each other in every lifetime.

We pulled back, breathless.

We smiled at each other. We were right. Our love is stronger than a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> was that as painful to read as i thought it was? i wrote this a while ago and just went back and re-read it... wow that was painful. hope you liked it though :)


End file.
